Owners of automobiles frequently have difficulty locating their vehicles when parked in a parking lot, parking garage, or on the street. At times, this can be the result of the driver forgetting where they parked or a larger vehicle blocking the view of their vehicle. The problem can further be compounded when the parking area or street is crowded by other vehicles, particularly when the other vehicles may be of similar make, model, and/or color as the vehicle the owner is trying to locate. Historically, when attempting to locate a vehicle in a crowded parking lot, the vehicle owner has traditionally relied on either pressing a panic button or double-pressing a lock button on a portable remote to activate either the vehicle alarm system or a soft chirp respectively. The vehicle owner may then listen for the audible response produced by the vehicle to locate the vehicle. Neither the panic nor the lock button, however, were designed or intended for such use. The panic button was designed to be intentionally loud and harsh to draw attention and alert others to the vehicle. Using the panic button in this fashion makes the alarm system less effective due to the high usage and annoyance factor of the alarm triggering. The chirp from pressing the lock button was designed to be soft and pleasing to the listener to confirm that the vehicle is locked, and thus, may not be loud enough to be heard from a distance.